Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a position indicator for moveable electrical components. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present invention relate to a mechanical position indicator system that provides, in real-time, an external visual indication of a rack position of displaceable components of electrical devices.
Electrical power distribution and control devices often include electrical components that may be selectively displaced relative to a housing and/or other components of the power distribution and control device. For example, circuit switching devices, such as circuit breakers and circuit interrupters, among other circuit switching devices, potential transformers, and/or control power transformers may be selectively mounted within a switchgear housing, including in the housing of at least certain low and medium voltage switchgears. During certain operations, including during installation, maintenance, and/or replacement, such displaceable electrical components may be displaced within a chamber of a housing such that the displaced electrical component is operably engaged, partially engaged, or operably disengaged with/from the electrical power distribution and control device. For, example, a current switching device may be displaced relative to an associated contact pins so as to at least assist in energizing or de-energizing the associated circuit(s).
Given the level of current that may flow through at least some displaceable electrical components, as well as the size and/or weight of the displaceable electrical components, such displacement of displaceable electrical components is typically accomplished in a manner that avoids direct physical contact between the displaceable electrical components and a worker. Additionally, an accurate indication of the position of the displaceable electrical component relative to at least a mating electrical component of the switchgear may be utilized to prevent damage to the circuit switching device and switchgear, as well as prevent harm to the worker.